gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tightrope
Tightrope ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Homecoming, und wird von Jane mit den Dalton Academy Warblers gesungen. Jane möchte bei den Warblern mitmachen und hat, dank Blaines Hilfe, die Möglichkeit vorzusingen. Er vermittelt sie an Rachel, damit sie ihr helfen kann, sich auf das Vorsingen vorzubereiten. Nach der Unterrichtsstunde wählen sie diesen Song als Janes Auditionsong, da es einer ihrer Lieblingssongs ist. Kurz nachdem Jane ihre Performance gestartet hat, scheinen die Warblers alle ziemlich beeindruckt und steigen mit ein. Am Ende schüttelt Jane die Hand des Hauptwarblers und jeder fängt zu jubeln an. Trotz dessen wird hinterher bekannt, dass die Warblers zwar der Meinung sind, dass sie eine fantastische Stimme hat, sie aber nicht als eine der ihren akzeptiert wird, weil sie ein Mädchen ist. Das Original stammt von Janelle Monáe feat. Big Boi aus ihrem Debütalbum "The ArchAndroid" aus dem Jahr 2010. Lyrics Jane: Whoa Another day I'll take your pain away Some people talk about you Like they know all about you When you get down they doubt you And when you tipping on the scene Yeah they talkin' about it Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you talkin' about it T-t-t-talkin' about it When you get elevated They love it or they hate it You dance up on them haters Keep getting funky on the scene While they jumpin' round you They trying to take all your dreams But you can't allow it Jane (Warblers): Cause, baby, whether you're high or low Whether you're high or low You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Now let me see you do the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) And I'm still tippin' on it Jane: See I'm not walkin' on it Or trying to run around it This ain't no acrobatics You either follow or you lead, yeah I'm talkin' about you I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah I'm talkin' about it T-t-t-talkin' about it I can't complain about it I gotta keep my balance And just keep dancing on it We getting funky on the scene Yeah you know about it Like a star on the screen Watch me tip all on it Jane (Warblers): Then, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Yeah, tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby let me see you tight rope (Tip, tip on it) And I'm still tippin' on it Jane mit Warblers: I tip on alligators And little rattle snakers But I'm another flavor Something like a terminator Ain't no equivocating I fight for what I believe Why you talkin' about it She's talkin' about it Some calling me a sinner Some calling me a winner I'm calling you to dinner Hey, you know exactly what I mean Yeah I'm talking about you You can rock or you can leave Watch me tip without you Jane (Warblers): Now-now-now whether I'm high or low (High or low) Whether I'm high or low (High or low) I'm gonna tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Oooh (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low) High or low-low (High or low) I got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Now baby tip on the tightrope You can't get too high (We can't get too high) I said you can't get too low (We can't get too low) Hah, cause you get too high (You can't get too high) No you'll surely be low (No, you'll surely be low) 1, 2, 3, hah Yeah, yeah Now, maybe whether I'm high or low (High or low) Baby whether you're high or low (High or low) You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Yeah tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low) You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it) Baby let me see your tightrope Let me hear Oh, oh, oh, oh You-you Hoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah You got to give up, oh Oooooo yeah, yeah You've got to stay on the scene Yeah, yeah Tightrope Hey, yeah, yeah Trivia *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass die Warblers mit Instrumenten singen. Die anderen beiden Male waren Blackbird und Somewhere Only We Know. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Mädchen mit den Warblern singt, das erste Mal war Santana mit Bad. Jedoch ist es das erste Mal, dass eine Warblers-Nummer von einem Mädchen dominiert wird. *'Janelle Monáe' tweetete über die Performance von dem Song. Quelle *In der Serie wird die Version ohne Big Boi genutzt, welche auf "Just Dance 3" zu finden ist. *Das ist Janes erstes und einziges Solo in der Serie. Fehler *Während der Performance löst sich Janes Gürtel aus den Laschen, aber in der nächsten Einstellung ist er wieder drin, ohne dass sie es gerichtet hat. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Jane Hayward